Heavy equipment manufacturers utilize several types of mounts to route cables, hoses, and tubing. Each mount includes a steel body that allows a high fastener torque and a vinyl, rubber, or plastic fastening surface to provide abrasion protection for the cable, hose, or tube being routed. Manufacturers have used vinyl coated or lined P clamps 50 (see FIG. 1), vinyl coated ladder brackets 60 (see FIG. 2), and nylon mounts insert molded with steel bushings 70 (see FIG. 3).
The prior art mounts are fastened either to a threaded stud with a nut or to a threaded hole with a bolt. Some mounts sit in recessed areas on engine castings or vehicle frames. Some mounts have other components mounted in close proximity to them. The existing fastener lengths and recess depths are set and cannot be adjusted. The thickness of the mount is limited due to the set fastener lengths, and the width of the mount is limited due to the recessed area widths and other surrounding components.
The prior art mounts illustrated in FIGS. 1-3 have various disadvantages. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the vinyl coated or lined P clamp 50 is a fixed length and fixed diameter mount thus the clamp has no adjustability with the grip diameter, standoff distance or angle. The vinyl coating on the clamp wears and can expose the metal clamp or causes the grip to loosen on the secured item thereby potentially damaging the secured item. The vinyl coated P clamp 50 cannot be pre-assembled to a wiring harness because it does not get clamped until assembled to the engine or vehicle.
The vinyl coated ladder bracket 60 illustrated in FIG. 2 may be manufactured with multiple lengths and angles and may use a cable tie to secure the items. The ladder bracket design provides for some adjustability with the standoff distance. However, manufacturers generally limit the ladder bracket to one or two lengths and try to specify which rung to attach to in an attempt to standardize components. Installers frequently secure items to the wrong rung during assembly causing the harness routing length to not fit properly. Also, attaching an item to the last rung is typically not allowed, but it does happen. Fastening an item to the last rung does not provide sufficient support. The secured item often rolls over the end of the mount causing damage to the secured item. Finally, the vinyl coating on the ladder bracket wears and can expose the metal ladder bracket or causes the grip to loosen on the secured item thereby potentially damaging the secured item.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, the insert molded nylon mounts 70 have a fixed length. As a result, the insert molded nylon mounts 70 provide no adjustability with the standoff distance or angle. The insert molded nylon mounts 70 require a large clearance to install and a long fastener to secure the mount. As a result, the insert molded nylon mount 70 is prohibited as a replacement to other mounts since it typically can't be used with the existing stud or bolt lengths and the insert molded nylon mount doesn't fit into existing recessed areas. Also, the insert molded nylon mount 70 is expensive to manufacture and it requires special molding equipment.